Die Forellen (the trout)
by RWvoice
Summary: Kohlen is a thirteen year old boy who has just escaped a consentration camp. or has he the evil and sinister Captain Von Hainrich is after him every day. will Kohlen survive to find his Brother Hans? or will he be cuaght and face a fate worse that death?


Die Forellen

(The Trout)

Chapter one

In a world of things unknown one thing is for certain death is eminent. My name is Kohler and I am running. Far away from the refuge. I was captured and torture and now I am running blinded by fear shivering in a cold sweat. Then I hit the ground with a pinching pain in my left calf. I couldn't stop now or else they would catch me. After what felt like three hours, I stopped gasping for air. My lungs were on fire and my legs felt like they had been soaked in acid. Then I looked down at my aching leg and gasped. It was dripping with scarlet blood. In the center of the wound there was a black hole. I gingerly ran my fingers over it. The hole was sold and cold. I knew what it was a felt sick. I'd been shot with an AA 12. I felt faint as I looked at the gaping hole. Then I decided to take out the bullet. I sat down and ripped a part of my shirt off to be used as a tunicate. I reached into my calf and grasped the bullet. I winced as I pulled. Then as it came out I screamed. At the end of it was a blue shard of metal. I had been injected with this multiple times and knew the damage. More blood escaped my leg as my eyes started to go dim.

When I awoke, I was staring into a bright light. I reached up my arm only to realize it was strapped down onto the bed were I was laying. Tried to raise my head only to have it fall back down because of it feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds. I strained to see the room I was in. it was small and dank with tiles climbing the walls. It smelled like bleach and soap. But the thing that scared me the most was the flag on the wall. Red white and blue with stars surrounding the top left corner. I then realized that I was no longer in Germany and if I was, then I was in an enemy camp. I started to freak out my arms flailing from the elbow up. I screamed for my brother. Knowing of course that he wasn't there. "Bruder! Mir helfen, mein Freund ich bin Angst!" I screamed as I struggled. Then the door opened. I went still and stared at it. A man with a brief case came in. "Hello. I am, A. J. Williams. What is your name?" he said. I couldn't understand the context of his speech. "Please sir wer bist du und warum bin ich hier?" he just looked at me. I said please sir who are you and why am I here, as plain as day. "Yes I know you are German and of course you can't speak English" he said in my native tongue. "You speak German?" I said in disbelief. "Yes and I must say you are in for a treat. Come in Stephen!"

Then _he_ walked in. Captain Von Hainrich, my original captor. I glared at him in my white hot rage. "My, what do we have hear? What on earth are you doing in my prison again? This time you won't escape because, my little test rat, I have given you the gift of a tracking device. If in fact you try to tack it out you will die because it is attached to your spinal cord! Hahaha! And now little trout you will be tested apon.

I spit at him and he grabbed my throat. Then he raised a gun and pointed it at my calf. But this gun was different, smaller. With a pop it went off and a small dart filled with green liquid pinched into my skin. I tried to stay awake but my eyes felt heavy as I slipped into darkness. Again waking in bright lights, I was gagged and tied down to a cold metal table. "Now Junge, you will be such like your kin branded into a sorted group. You are, of course, from a family of below class livestock, so you will wear the brand of such." He lifted a cow branding tool from a fire and brought it over to me. It read the word Verräter meaning traitor. I tried to scream but the gag made me only muffle a word or two before I suddenly stopped horrified. There was liquid on the gag. It made my voice at first soften and crack, but now had taken it away completely. "Take that out. He can't yell anyways." Said Hainrich. As soon as the hand removed the gag I bit down as hard as I could until I could taste his blood. The assistant yelped in surprise. "my you still have some fight in you. Oh well I'll snuff that out of you soon enough." He said as he reached in a cabinet.

He walked over to me and, hooked an iron collar around my neck. Then he pulled out a muzzle! He rapped it around my shaking head and tightened it hard. I felt like a dog. It was iron and leather. I couldn't open my mouth at all so I just whimpered softly. What happened next is all in a blur. Hains took the brand and held It to my calf. I shook my body as if trying to free myself, but couldn't because of the restraints. The pain was too much. I was unconscious again. But this time when I awoke I was in the same room. Those eradicators had woken me up so they could continue! I groaned and awaited the next item of torture. But it never came. Instead a needle was driven into my arm and a warm elixir was injected. I felt unsteady. My eyes went white. They had blinded me, so I could not know the way out of this dungeon. I felt release as the restrains were loosened. "Now trout, let me take you to your tank."

I have been here for a week now. This so called tank of mine. I still can't see but I guess it's for the better. I don't know where I am or what happened to me but I know I am in a dark tank floating in nothingness with nowhere to go. I a cold and hot and I am starving yet full. I think I may be hallucinating because every so often I can see my brother in the darkness. I think to myself, Hanns, I will find you brother.

End of Chapter one


End file.
